Near-Death Experiences Every Day
Rhett and Link think technology is dangerous. Plot Link takes an unfresh breath of Mythical air to begin the week's first episode. Here Link tells a story he's been wanting to tell the viewing audience for a long time where he's at his dad's house watching Alex Honnold, a free solo mountain climber with nothing but tennis shoes, a shirt, pants, climbers' underwear, chalk and maybe a water bottle. But he doesn't use any ropes or pulleys. This guy just walks up to a mountain and just walks up to it and climbs it like any normal person would with stairs. It is amazing. And you realize he could fall from thousands of feet in the air and die at any moment in time. It gives the total discumbobulating experience of looking down off a cliff just watching it. The cool thing is, he's climbing Half Dome in less than three hours with almost nothing but his clothes. Link continues saying he felt similarly to Rhett in the Wild China episode, feeling bad that we don't do anything like that. But it occured to Link, there are plenty of things we do everyday maybe someone from one hundred years ago, if the traveled in time would see us doing and have that same reaction. Not stairs, but like a vehicle. Rhett has the same idea. If you took a caveman and put him in a big peice of metal with two couches going forty miles per hour car. They'd be completely frightened. Cavemen would not like cars, cavemen would be afraid of cars. They'd be afraid when they saw them on the streets, but put them in one. They would soil themselves. Link feels better about himself after this. He also adds how stairs are a little dangerous too. He can climb up stairs all fine and good, but he can't tell you the number of times he's fallen down stairs. It is dangerous, especially when you don't have the right underwear and you don't have your chalk. But really, he cannot tell you how many times his wife and kids are doing their own business and then you'd here these loud thuds from his heels just going down each step. He says, when he get old, he's going ranch house. He even says he's already there. But Rhett corrects and says it's not a ranch house, but it's definetely one story. You'd need a miniature horse to call it a ranch house. Now, Rhett then mentions: flight is a giant story in itself. While he has not seen any neanderthals on a plane, he has seen kids on a plane, his kids. When his kids went on their first flight and they were old enough to know what was going on, first of all, they were amazed. I mean you don't see a businessman with his eyes wide open going, "We're flying!!!!" like Rhett's kids were doing. If you did see a businessman doing that, you'd be worried about the dude. Link adds how when Rhett's kids and his kids were flying together in the back they're like peaking their heads out of the seat and they're like, "We're in the air!!!!" While it's exciting for kids, it's scary for cavemen. The reason is, it's crazy when you really think about it. You're getting in this big metal contraption that doesn't look like it should ever leave the ground. Then it's getting up to several hundred miles per hour and getting off the ground. And then it's flying at an altitude so high, if you stuck your finger out the window at that moment, it would freeze off and you wouldn't be able to breathe. It's all about perspective. Take from this that you should be thankful for life because there's danger all around us. This educating episode of Good Mythical Morning comes to a close with a spin on the Wheel of Mythicality that lands on "Link Frog Rhett" where Link gets payback. Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes